


土方君，生日快乐

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 【土银】【土方生贺】【女装银】【pwp】
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	土方君，生日快乐

银时想穿越回半小时前，然后一巴掌把脑子短路的自己打醒。  
自己到底是着了什么魔才会如此温顺地执行那个蛋黄酱星人的脑内妄想啊？要怎么样的勇气才会让一个前攘夷志士乖乖穿上女仆装和黑色丝袜对着刚刚下班的男友叫“主人“？  
总而言之，银时这么干了。  
刚刚拉开门的土方明显愣住了，银时被看到的瞬间有一丝慌张，可他自认为很快调整好了心态，继续念出既定台词。  
“欢迎回家，主……主人。“然后就在土方面前烧红了脸。  
不行，果然还是耻度太高了。  
这是土方第一次看到厚脸皮的银时脸红，除了生理性的脸红之外。所以他的眼神不负众望地暗了暗。  
下一刻银时就被土方猛地用右手按在了玄关处的墙上，后者用左手飞速拉上了身后的门。  
“难得你这么可爱，我可不想被别人看到。“  
土方咬着银时的耳朵低声说道，呼出的夹杂着烟草味道的气息让银时心跳得更快。  
他很快无暇再为自己的装束而羞耻，因为土方的手开始不规矩地探入白色的裙摆，抚摸着他的腰际，钻入他刚刚换上的蕾丝内裤。  
“别……痒……“银时试图转头躲开土方对自己耳朵的爱抚——土方尤其喜欢吸吮、啃咬银时的耳垂，他知道银时会为此而体温升高。  
躲避的后果就是被男人紧紧卡住下巴，吻上嘴唇。  
今天土方的吻比平日里更加具有侵略性，也更加急切。他撬开银时的嘴唇，舔舐过他口腔的每一个角落，逗弄着他柔软的粉舌，直到身下的男人因为缺氧而变得呼吸急促。  
“等……等一下。“银时抓住土方开始套弄自己的手，示意他不要这么心急。  
土方挑眉，看着银时转而跪下，笨拙地试图解开他的裤子。  
他看着银时骨节分明的手颤抖着解开自己的纽扣，拉下了内裤，感觉自己的下身涨的有些厉害。  
下一秒银时便张开嘴将他整个含了进去。滚烫的口腔紧紧包裹着阴茎的感觉实在太好，让他忍不住骂了句脏话。银时费力地吞咽着，青涩地为土方做着深喉，即使柱身不时被他的牙齿磕到，却让土方更加兴奋。  
“唔……“看着银时如此顺从地吞吐着自己的阴茎，土方恨不得立刻扒下他的内裤进入他。  
他抬起银时的脸，强迫他吐出自己的阴茎。  
银时的双眼蒙上了一层薄薄的水汽，通红的双唇微微张开，舌头还停留在土方的顶端。  
“看着我。“银时听见土方这么说，”看着我，银时。“  
于是他抬起头，有些失神地看着低声喘息的土方，继续吸吮着土方不能更加坚硬的下身。  
银时带着些迷茫的神情在土方看来可媲美任何一种催情剂，他清楚地察觉到自己大脑内名为理智的那根弦已经被熔断。土方伸手拽住银时粉色的领结，强迫他站起身和自己接吻，另一只手则粗暴地扯下了银时特地买来的轻薄的蕾丝内裤，往后穴探入了一根手指。、  
没有预想中干涩的触感，相反，银时的后穴松软而润滑。  
“操，“土方停下了亲吻，带着无法溶解的情欲看进银时眼中，”你给自己润滑过了？“  
土方的声音里没了往日的自持，带着沙哑的低沉嗓音让银时心中一颤。  
他微微扭头错过土方赤裸裸的目光，微不可察地点了点头。  
接着他便被土方翻了个面，脸朝里趴在了墙上，裙子被高高地撩起，露出雪白的腰和紧实的屁股。  
土方像是被打开了什么开关，用力地揉捏着银时的屁股。看着自己在银时身上留下的红色手印，他心中有种奇异的满足感。  
银时感到身后的男人凑近了自己，勾住自己的下巴开始掠夺口中的空气。  
正当他被吻得快要窒息之时，土方一挺腰进入了他。土方在他体内用力地抽插着，每一下都全部拔出，再狠狠地顶入，肉体碰撞的声音在昏暗的房间里大得惊人。  
银时感到后穴中的每一条褶皱仿佛都被熨平，身后的人毫不拖泥带水地一下比一下进得更深，频率一次比一次更快，快感铺天盖地像潮水一般涌来。  
银时感到自己的阴茎硬的不行，伸手想去抚慰，却被土方抓住手腕，禁锢在身后。  
“唔……慢……慢点……“银时试图主动去吻土方的嘴唇，带着点讨好地蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖。  
土方则丝毫不理会银时的要求，维持着之前的频率顶弄着过分可口的后穴，伸手拉开了连衣裙的领口，揉弄着银时柔软的胸部，间或坏心地拉扯着乳尖。  
“别……“银时在被土方玩弄着早已挺立的乳尖时就被涌出的快感裹挟着求饶，甚至脱口而出他从未称呼过的名字。”十四郎……慢点……唔……“  
几乎是在听到这个名字的一瞬间，土方突然放缓了动作，慢慢地进入，研磨着银时最敏感的那一点，勾起他的情欲，却不为此负责。  
“叫我什么？嗯？“土方停下了动作，看着眼前的人不满地皱起了眉头。  
欲望得不到满足，银时难耐地转头，伸出舌头舔去土方脸上的汗水。  
听不到想要的回答，土方微微向前倾身，低声道：“自己动。“  
银时稍稍找回了些神智，似乎对自己刚刚脱口而出的称呼感到些许窘迫，于是他双手维持着被抓住手腕别在身后的姿势，开始笨拙地摆动着自己的屁股。  
操。土方看着自己动作的银时，想要被填满的银时，淫乱的银时，忍不住想要说粗话。  
就这么来回了几下，对银时来说却似乎只是隔靴搔痒，他迫切地想要被贯穿，被用力地操弄才能抚慰那蚂蚁啃噬般磨人的痒。  
在欲望的驱使下，他张开嘴，以最小的声音唤道：“十……十四郎。“  
土方满意地再次用力进入他。这次回回都撞在他最敏感的那一点，银时的后穴因此极为主动地紧紧咬住土方，又吸又咬紧，却一点没使土方进出的速度变慢。  
银时感到一股快感从虚无中升起，他产生了一种错觉，仿佛再深一点就会捅到肚子里，于是产生了荒诞的担忧，只是很快，敏感点被长时间撞击使得银时轻易便被送上了高潮。  
银时前面明明没有任何刺激，却喘息着射了出来，乳白色的精液大多溅在了他的小腹上。  
快感在脑中烟花一般炸开，土方却没有停止他的动作。  
“不行……了……“银时呻吟着，抽泣着带着哭腔哀求土方，希望他快点释放。”求你了……太……不要了……“  
银时被土方过于凶猛的动作干出了生理性眼泪，还处于高潮的他被强制无限延长了快感，他几乎听不到除了肉体撞击以外的声音，失焦的双眼努力辨认着眼前之人的轮廓。  
大约又抽插了几十下，土方才尽数交代在了银时体内，滚烫的精液让银时再次低低地呻吟出声。  
“好烫……“  
土方抽出阴茎，抱住勉强依靠墙壁站立的银时。  
白色蕾丝内裤早就被丢在地上，银时穿着黑色丝袜的修长双腿上残留着不知道是谁的精液，女仆裙的领口大开着，只有不长的裙摆遮住了银时的下半身。  
从高潮的余韵中缓过神来的银时微微红了脸，似乎回忆起了刚刚发生的过于激烈的性事。他弯了弯眼角，看进那双青灰色的眸子。  
“土方君……生日快乐。“

**Author's Note:**

> 是2020.5.5的生贺！记得是大半夜爆肝搞出来的，食用愉快。  
> 喜欢可以评论哦~  
> Please comment if u like it!


End file.
